


Sweet Cherries

by enchantingmoon (sunnywithclouds)



Category: LM.C
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, but mostly PWP, vague idea of a plot, worktime fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywithclouds/pseuds/enchantingmoon
Summary: Maya, Aiji, a bowl of cherries, and all the bad/good things that come from it. ;)(One shot originally posted as “enchantingmoon” on LJ in 2010)





	Sweet Cherries

It was odd enough to see Maya without one of his chupa chups. He never seemed to be without one to wave in Aiji's face or tuck in his own cheek. He’d perfected a way to speak around the candy so you wouldn’t even know it was there in his mouth unless you could see him.

So for him to be without one was strange enough, but it bumped into a completely different category to see him eating-

“Fruit?” Aiji could hardly believe his eyes as he plunked himself down at the small table. They were taking a break from recording and the older man had just come back inside from a smoke break. Finding the younger blonde eating cherries while happily humming to himself was not what he expected.

“Those aren’t even maraschino cherries…”

“So?” Maya said, poking his bottom lip out just a bit. “What’s the big deal?”

“I’ve never seen you eat something that _grows_. If it’s not completely made of chemicals, you don’t put it in your mouth.”

“Maraschino cherries are still cherries.” Maya said, pointing one long finger at Aiji before going back to rifling through the bowl of fruit.

“Doused in sugar and preservatives, yeah. Still a little more you.” Aiji paused and watched Maya’s fingers moving over all of the round red globes. He’d obviously already eaten a lot of them, the tips of his fingers were stained a deep purplish colour.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to find the best ones.” Maya said, smiling up at Aiji for a moment before turning back to his work. “They’re all ripe but I like the ones that’re hard. They pop.”

“They… pop?” Aiji couldn’t help realizing that sounded vaguely sexual. Maya looking for cherries to pop, there was something so very wrong about this entire conversation. But just like all of Maya’s other antics, Aiji couldn’t help being interested in where he was going with this.

“Yeah like.. well it’s not really a crunch.. it’s really a pop. When your teeth break the skin and everything.. aha!” The blonde had produced a cherry that passed inspection. He dangled the stem between two fingers, swinging it back and forth a few times before raising it upward. He brought it to his mouth and bit into it, and even Aiji had to admit that he heard the pop.

“Nn..” Maya intoned, closing his eyes for a moment as he bit through the small fruit.

Aiji suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. The look on Maya’s face was one of pure bliss. That coupled with what he’d been thinking a few moments ago made it almost seem as though Maya had just violated the cherry somehow.

“See?” Maya said, head tilted a bit as he looked over at Aiji, the half eaten cherry still dangling on the stem.

“See what?” Aiji asked, clearing his throat once before looking at Maya. That was a mistake. Looking at the blonde made it register that not only his fingertips were stained, but his lips were coloured a deep red as well. Those lips that even without make up were plump, pink and perfect, now seemed even more deadly.

“Did you hear the pop?”

“Nah.” Aiji shook his head a bit, lying through his teeth. He thought it would put the blonde man off and he could get up and leave the conversation. No such luck.

“Maybe you can’t hear it from there. You try, then.” Maya was suddenly leaning over the table with the cherry dangling right in front of Aiji’s face. Suddenly the older man really wished that Maya HAD a chupa chup. Deflecting saliva slicked lollipops was far easier than trying to turn down a cherry half eaten by someone who oozed candy coated sex out of every pore.

“No, Maya. I don’t want it. You already ate half of it.” He spoke halfheartedly. The tone wasn’t something that went amiss with Maya either. He knew he’d already won the battle and leaned a little further over the table.

“Just eat it. I don’t have any gross germs or anything.” He was bumping the fruit against Aiji’s lips, watching them twitch. “I’m not gonna leave you aloooone until you eat it!” Maya sing songed the words and laughed when Aiji rolled his eyes.

Lucky for Maya, Aiji had very little self control when you approached things just the right way, and it only took another couple moments of hesitation before the older man opened his mouth and leaned in to catch the cherry with his teeth. He broke the flesh and just as Maya had said, it popped in his mouth. It was simultaneously the most surprising and erotic thing he’d ever experienced, the sweet juice rushing into his mouth, the feel of the firm flesh broken with his teeth.  
  
“See?” Maya said with an obvious note of triumph. The look on Aiji's face was unmistakable, clearly the older man knew exactly what Maya meant now.

“I get it.” Aiji said, clearing his throat and sitting back again. He kind of wanted another cigarette.. and he'd just come in from a smoke break.  
  
Maya was left with the stem of the cherry with the pit and bits of the red flesh still attached. The blonde tilted his head as if examining the remaining pieces of the small fruit before he lifted it to his mouth to take what was left for himself.

“There's an entire bowl of them and you're eating little bits of that one?” Aiji said with a mixture of distaste and curiosity.

"Do _you_ waste food?" Maya asked, his head tilting and one eyebrow raising as if accusing Aiji of something abysmal. 

Aiji just rolled his eyes and smirked, rocking his chair back on two legs as he stayed silent, watching Maya once again start searching for the right cherry to eat.

The next cherry that was chosen and eaten made Aiji's toes curl.

The one after that made his hand bunch into the denim that covered the top of his thigh.

The third one Maya picked up had just barely touched those perfect lips before Aiji got up.

"Where are you going?" Maya asked, pulling the small fruit away from his mouth so he could speak.

"Smoke." Aiji muttered, turning his head enough to let the words carry over to the blonde still sitting at the table.

"I thought you just HAD a sm--"

"I'm having another! God..." He hadn't meant to be so sharp about it. Certainly didn't mean to be offensive but he needed to get away from the blonde.

Maya drove him nuts. In many different and varied ways. Somehow the younger man consistently managed to find NEW ways to annoy him on a regular basis. Phases of being tickled, having his ears touched, his hair ruffled. That perpetual lollipop got shoved in his face all the time even though he'd never wanted it.

Now it was fruit. Granted, Aiji was quite certain that Maya had not been directly trying to tease him or taunt him. While the blonde may have been aware that the way he was eating the cherries was fairly sexual, Aiji doubted that it was being done on purpose to torment him.

He was, of course, quite wrong. The moment Aiji got up from the table for another cigarette, Maya smirked and put the cherry he was holding back in the bowl.

It wasn't that he hadn't been enjoying the snack, but he'd long since had his fill. The cherries he'd eaten since Aiji had sat down were only consumed to drive the elder man to distraction.

Distraction took Aiji not to the outside of the building to have a cigarette, but into the bathroom to try and calm himself down. As much as he hated to admit it even to himself, Maya got to him. He got under his skin and into his head and twisted him up so much he couldn't even think.

This was one of those instances and the last thing Aiji needed right now was to have to sit next to Maya and worry about standing up without something to hold in front of himself.

He reached to turn on the tap, letting it run for a few moments to make sure it was plenty cold before he held scooped hands under the chilly stream, splashing and rubbing it onto his face. A shiver ran through him, clearing his mind and waking him a bit more.

Aiji thought that would do it.. It had worked before, it would work now. But as his eyes closed so he could dry his face on a paper towel, all he saw were those perfect, plump and cherry stained lips. They moved, as though Maya was speaking but he heard nothing, his mind canceling out the unneeded parts, focusing solely on the way those lips stretched and curved to form words... looking unbearably perfect and pink and..

"Fuck..."

Aiji turned and thunked his back against the wall across from the sinks. His head followed, tilting back to rest against the tiles as he let out a very long and tired sounding breath. He knew better than to try and fight it... he'd tried that before and all it did was compound the problem. If he didn't do something now he'd spend the rest of the day edgy, angry and completely useless for anything work related.

He should have locked the door. Or at least gone into one of the stalls and closed himself in. But he thought he'd only be a minute. It was just him and Maya in the building, working late into the night to get things done and the blonde had seemed completely distracted by the cherries.

Thinking about the cherries, the way the plump fruit had rested against Maya's lips as he played when them, how they looked caught in that plush mouth as Maya bit through the skin, making them pop... Aiji's hand practically moved on it's own, sliding down over the front of his hips, fingers spreading and splaying to rub on either side of his hardening flesh.

He thought of the cherry he'd bitten into himself, the broken flesh of it left from Maya's teeth that had touched his own lips and tongue. He could have sworn there was a lingering sweetness, something different than the cherry itself. The candy flavouring of a lollipop. The flavour that he expected would be a constant coating in Maya's mouth making him sticky sweet to kiss.

Not that he'd ever had the chance.

He'd unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans while thinking about that, pushing the waist of his boxers down enough to bare flesh. His fingers circled around his length, squeezing almost too tight, stroking immediately fast over himself in full movements from base to tip. This wasn't about pleasure, this was about necessity. He needed this, quickly, otherwise he'd be of no use in work for the rest of the night.

Aiji lost himself in his thoughts, letting images of Maya, his lips, his long soft body take over. He had no shortage of these images, the younger man was far less inhibited than Aiji was. The older man regularly saw him in nothing more than a pair of underwear running around to get ready for a photo shoot or a concert.

But even with the varied states of undress Aiji had seen, there was one instance that stood out in his mind, and Maya had been fully clothed. They were shopping, looking for something in particular and Maya located it first on the top shelf. He called out to Aiji who was further up the aisle and as Aiji turned, Maya was reaching for whatever it was they were looking for. The particular details were no longer fresh in Aiji's mind, all that remained was the sight of Maya's t-shirt riding up his torso. The curve of his slender waist as it buckled outwards slightly to form his ribcage. How perfect and soft his skin looked... This was the image Aiji thought of most. And it was the one that forced his eyes closed just as the door to the bathroom swung open.

"Aiji are you-- _whoooaaaaaaa_...."

It sounded innocent. The look on Maya's face was even perfectly genuinely shocked by what he saw even though he had sort of expected it. Or at least hoped for it.

"M-maya!" Aiji stuttered, immediately turning around struggling to try and pull his clothes back on and think up an excuse.

"I _thought_ you might have been lying about that cigarette." Maya said, stepping further into the bathroom rather then out of it. He had a plan, and leaving wasn't part of it.

"I was just.. uh...."

"Just trying to make yourself more bearable to be around." Maya said and smirked as he walked across the tiled floor towards Aiji. "You think I don't knooooow that's what you do to calm down?"

Aiji made a sound of surprise mixed with desperation when he felt Maya come up behind him. The younger man's hands slid out onto his hips and made him jump. "Maya.. come on.. Leave me alone, I don't want to be teased right now."

"Who said I was gonna tease you?" Maya said with a laugh. He stepped out in front of Aiji who was still struggling with his pants. He started to push Aiji's hands away but was met with a fair amount of resistance. He switched tactics and instead of going for Aiji's hands, he went for the man's cock, both hands slipping forward to push against it, pressing the hardened flesh back against Aiji's belly, both palms shifting to rub against him.

Aiji almost doubled over. The noise that came out of him was nothing short of obviously shocked. His eyes went wide and his reflex was not to push Maya away from him, but to shoot a hand out to rest against the wall and hold himself up.

Maya was beyond pleased. Smug, even, at the reaction he got. Which was kind of a non-reaction, all things considered. But Aiji hadn't pushed him away. He hadn't said anything to him, he just put a hand out to hold himself up.

To Maya that was an open invitation. And he took it.

The blonde dropped down onto the floor in front of the older man, one hand shifted to curl around his length while the other slid upwards. Fingers crawled under the hem of Aiji's shirt, sliding against the soft skin and taut muscle as they moved higher and higher.

But that was small compared to what else Maya had started. The hand on Aiji's cock had started to stroke him. Slow and full touches that covered every inch of skin, rubbing and pulling against him, encouraging the man to react. And Aiji certainly didn't disappoint. His mind reeled but his body responded, hips arching forward as Maya's hand moved down over him, letting out small noises of enjoyment.

Maya was good at this, that much was clear. The way one hand sought out one of his nipples, flicking back and forth against it while the other moved over him. It was good, it was perfect...

It was only half of what was in store.

After working Aiji's flesh with his hand, Maya leaned forward. Perfect red stain lips parted and his equally stained tongue moved out, flicking against the head of Aiji's cock just the once.

And the reaction... Aiji's hips bucked forward. the older man gasped and jerked his head around to stare down at Maya... who was grinning up at him in a rather impish way.

"You spend so much time looking at my mouth." Maya said, shifting a bit on the floor, his eyes turning from Aiji's face to the hard flesh in his hand that he was still stroking.

"I figured you wouldn't mind me indulging what I'm _assuming_ you were thinking about."

Aiji groaned. He couldn't help it. He also couldn't speak. Maya's lips had parted and started to slide down over him. It was agonizingly slow and yet absolutely perfect. The hot, wet heat of Maya's mouth, the slick feel of his tongue against the sensitive underside of his cock. His toes curled in his shoes and his hand curled against the wall.

His free hand moved on instinct, moving out to slide into Maya's hair and hold against the back of his head. He didn't force it or try and push the blonde around, but he held his hand there. Aiji's hips arched forward as Maya pulled back, as if reluctant to do away with the sensation. But he was put at ease a moment later as that perfect touch returned. Maya's hand was back as well, curling against the base of him, stroking the parts of him that his mouth didn't slide over.

It was, it had to be said, rather pointed. Maya didn't tease him. Didn't lick at him or flutter his tongue against him. But he thought about it. Thought about doing this again and doing far more. But for now he gave Aiji what the older man so clearly needed. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking against the flesh as he bobbed his head over the man's stiff length. His hand worked to meet his lips on each push and each slide, rubbing against the whole of him all at once.

"_Maya_.." Aiji gasped after about a minute of the constant friction. He was panting, practically gasping for air. In his mind, looking at the blonde and imagining that mouth on him was just about how pretty it was. He'd never let himself go further to imagine how good at this Maya might be. Afterwards, Aiji would be a little embarrassed about how shallow his thinking had been. Maya was never without a lollipop, he'd watched him eat them but all he'd ever thought about was that first move. How it would feel for Maya to push down over him. He'd never paid attention to anything else, how hard Maya sucked on those ridiculous candies, how quickly he went through them without biting them. It should have been a dead give away.

But instead he was shocked. Barely keeping himself upright as Maya's perfect mouth worked him to practically hyperventilating. He had to close his eyes... He was used to a normal and expected pooling in his stomach to bring himself off, but Maya was making every single nerve in his body pull taut the closer he got. His muscles tensed, his heart pounded and the hand in Maya's hair gripped harder, started to shake.

"M... Ma... Ma_ya_.." He gasped out the second syllable of the blonde's name, only getting that far before he tipped over the edge, not even able to warn the man in front of him. He felt like he was sixteen years old again, no ability to keep himself in control as he gasped, buckled forward and pulsed in throbs stronger than he thought his body was capable of into Maya's mouth.

"M's... m'_sorry_.." He breathed out, gasping the words through determination to apologize for being so rude. His cheeks flamed in embarrassment but when he cracked his eyes open, head still spinning, he was met with the sight of Maya smiling in what could only be described as bliss.

Swallowing.

Wiping his lower lip, then licking his fingers.

"Oh... oh my g-god..." Aiji shuddered. A tingle and a jolt of excitement coursing through him despite the fact that he'd just come harder than he could ever remember.

"What?" Maya asked, quirking a grin at the older man. "Never seen someone enjoy that before?"

"Nnnff..." Aijia slid down the wall, thumping onto the floor with a low groan as he rested his head against the wall. "No.."

"Mm." Maya raised one shoulder in a slight shrug before he moved to get to his feet. He brushed his knees off then straightened up, wiggling his fingers at Aiji. "Get your brain back so we can finish working, huh? And next time you get all stupid and distracted don't make such a big deal out of it. You think I need much persuading to do that? God, you're practically doing ME a favour..."

And just like that he left. Just... _left_.

Aiji smirked. Then he laughed, he couldn't help it. He raised his hands and rubbed his face a little bit before giving his head a shake.

Trust Maya of all people to treat a blow job like a pep talk.

The older man got to his feet and did his pants back up before running his hands through his hair a few times. For once he'd take Maya's advice in this.

Aiji wasn't one to shy away from doing favours for his friends, after all...


End file.
